


Не все золото

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: визуал низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Category: Emperor's New Groove (2000)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: (полноразмертут)
Series: визуал низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847179
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Не все золото

**Author's Note:**

> (полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/e8/81/hZtnwYSD_o.jpg))


End file.
